Ravenger no sera mi amiga
by Nicole Diaz. Jinx
Summary: Hola chicos aqui les traigo el inicio de otro fic en el cual a Jinx le toca lidiar con Ravenger (la hija de Slade) gracias a Stone que intenta hacer mas amigos en la Academia. Jinx no se lleva mucho con las chicas..asi que vean cuando estas a estas dos chicas les toca sufrir peleandose por Stone o compartiendo la misma habitacion!.


Hola chicos!

espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic (aun no lo termino, jeje). Este se trata de cuando Stone inetnta hacer mas "amigos" para no pasarsela siempre con la H.I.V.E, pero no la piensa dos veces y se hace amigo de Ravenger la hija de Slade..y de colomo para Jinx una chica :/. no se imaginaran estas dos chicas de lo que les va a tocar hacer, se tendran que soportar la una a la otra en una misma habitacion, tendran combates a muerte en las clases y pasillos de la Academia...e imaginense cuando se enteran que a ambas les gusta Stone!. Aqui les dejo el inicio, que es mas una introduccion (estaran pronto las demas partes ;))

* * *

**Ravenger no será mi amiga**

Cyborg ya llevaba infiltrado en la Academia dos semanas, en las cuales logro integrarse con la H.I.V.E, no eran muchos los que lograban ser amigos de ellos…tal vez Gizmo no le tenía mucha confianza, y no se llevaba mucho con Private HIVE, pero…si tenia algo especial con Jinx, y Jinx era la líder (y única chica en el grupo) asi que todos "aceptaban" estar con Cy…digo Stone ;)…como sea el punto es que ya era mitad del ciclo escolar y el segundo baile daría lugar en febrero, el mes del amor, era un momento desesperante en el que todos tenían que tener pareja a como diera lugar y esto era lo mas difícil para la H.I.V.E (Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Billy Multiple, Kyd Wykkyd, Private HIVE y… Cyborg).

-odio esta estúpida clase, odio estar aquí, odio tener que trabajar con tigo.- decía Gizmo entre dientes mientras estaban en una clase de "uso de armas de fuego".

-Oye viejo ya calmate, faltan 10 minutos y se acaba la clase- le decía Stone mientras intentaba hacer funcionar el arma que Gizmo acababa de armar.

-faltan 10 minutos….con este cerebro de vomito, solo estoy con este idiota por ser "bueno en el campo"- continuaba Gizmo quejándose entre dientes imitando la voz de Jinx.

**-suena la campana—**

-vaya, si que eres bueno en esto….Stone- le decía una chica

-jaja, enserio crees eso?..gracias..este….- le responde Stone sonrojado

-Ravenger, me dicen Ravenger- le sonríe

-mucho gusto Ravenger- le decía mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-par de idiotas perdiendo el tiempo, "si que eres bueno"…huh..yo hice todo- se decía Gizmo mientras se dirigía al GYM donde seguro estaban los demás.

-asi que eres nuevo?- pregunta Ravenger

-si..jaja…me integre hace un tiempo-

-y te lograste juntar con la H.I.V.E..eso si esta de onda!-

-¿Qué?

-la H.I.V.E es el grupo mas popular de la Academia….-

-oo, jaja enserio…? No lo había notado-

-es porque no te juntas con nadie mas que con ellos-

-entonces me juntare mas con tigo- y nota un sonrojo en la chica- y siempre usas la mascara?-

-si, mi identidad secreta y esas cosas…..ya sabes-

-pero...entonces porque la mascara esta partida a la mitad?-

-ya sabes, hay que ser vanidoso…-

-caminemos hacia el GYM, te parece?-

-claro-

**-GYM—**

-Hola Giz. Que haciendo?- pregunta Jinx

-bah…buscándolos, odio trabajar con el cerebro de vomito-

-para ti medio mundo es un cerebro de vomito-

-Jinx tiene razón, siempre insultas a los demás con eso, no sabes decir nada mas- se queja Mammoth

-eh…Jinx porque haces pesas?-

-no son pesas como tal, tonto…. Es para que luzca bien en el vestido del próximo baile-

-que no cabes?jaja-

-jaja..tonto, olvídalo son cosas de chicas-

-dime que no intentaras bajar de peso…- dice Mammoth rodando los ojos

-estas bien asi Jinx, no vuelvas a ponernos a todos a dieta- replica Gizmo tomándose la panza.

-huh…no ya no lo hare, pero si tendre que practicar mas horas en GYM-

-junto con ese cerebro de vomito- dice Gizmo molesto….celoso diría yo.

-alguien esta enomarada- dice Mammoth

-que! No, no claro que no…-

-te sonrojaste Jinx- la molesta Gizmo

-ya cállense que hay esta Stone y… Ravenger-dice Jinx molesta al ver a la "otra"-espero que no la quiera unir a nosotros- dice la pelirosa

-hola chicos…..y Jinx, ella es…- pero Jinx interrumpe a Stone

-Ravenger, lo sabemos tu eres el nuevo, no nosotros-

-huh…- suspira la enmascarada

-ahora vuelvo, Billy me habla..-excusa Jinx para irse de ese incomodo momento

-si claro, nos vemos alrato….-

-Jinx es un poco difícil, no creen?- comenta la chica intentando romper el silencio

-solo no le agradan las chicas- responde el gigante (Mammoth)

-si, eso explica porque se junta con siete hombres…-

-este…chicos, me preguntaba si dejarían que Ravenger se sentara con nosotros este descanso- pregunta Stone

-wow!, sentaras a Jinx con una chica en la mesa de la H.I.V.E, estas loco!- dice Gizmo casi gritando

-Gizmo tiene razón, solo un loco haría eso…solo Jinx y Angel se sientan en esta mesa-

-te lo dije Stony, Jinx es difícil de convencer…-

-o vamos chicos ayúdenme a convencer a Jinx-

-jaja, quieres ayuda pidesela a See-more o a Kyd Wykkyd, ellos hicieron que Jinx y Angel se hicieran amigas.

-huh..lo intentare-

**-biblioteca—**

-hola chicos-

-Stone…y…Ravenger, este….que haciendo?- pregunta See-more

-la verdad quisiera su ayuda-

-huh?-

-veran me gustaría intentar que Ravenger se sentara con notros hoy-

-espera!, quieres que se siente en nuestra mesa…con Jinx!?-

-si…-

-lo siento, dudo que sea posible-

-Stony, no te preocupes…comeré con Bumbblebee-

-no tranquila, yo lo arreglo-

-mira, en cinco minutos que sea el descanso….sienta a Ravenger con nosotros..y esperemos que Jinx lo tome bien, pero! Esto fue tu idea…yo no tuve nada que ver y es bajo tu propio riesgo- le dice el chico cyclope

-okok-

**-comedor—**

-Billy dame tu ensalada..- le pide Jinx

-tu dame tu cupcake linda-

-huh…solo por el vestido-

-tu y tu moda…solo espero que robes el vestido y no lo compres como la otra vez- le dice Giz.

-lo compre porque no quería tomar el riesgo de ir a la cárcel el dia del baile-

-de todos modos el dinero con el que lo compraste, fue robado- contesto Mammoth

-al parecer la piedra no vendrá a comer con nosotros- interrumpió Private HIVE, See-more y Kyd Wykkyd se miraron con alivio….

-huh…- suspira Jinx un poco triste

-olvidenlo, ya viene-

-¿porque esta con esa?- se queja Jinx arqueando una ceja

-celosa- le susurra Gizmo a Jinx, mientras que Stone y Ravenger toman asiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿acaso eres parte de nuestro grupo?- se molesta Jinx al verla sentada

-Stony me invito, te molesta?-

-Stony? Jaja, dios que absurdo apodo…y por cierto si me molesta retírate antes de que….- pero Stone la interrumpe.

-Ooh vamos Jinx, creo que se llevarían bien ustedes dos- le dice el infiltrado mientras escucha como los demás se burlan de el.

-llevarnos bien?...lo dudo, porque habríamos de llevarnos bien?-

-porque…las dos son mis amigas-

-no le veo sentido, se va ella o me voy yo- todos los de la H.I.V.E se vieron sorprendidos al oir la propuesta de Jinx.

-me parece justo…dinos Stony ¿a quien prefieres?-

-bueno…yo...creo que deberían intentar llevarse bien-

-Stony, esta bien ya te dije que yo ire con Bumbblebee, Jinx no se lleva bien con las chicas-

-Jinx inténtalo, porfavor-

-esta bien, pero si algo malo le pasa a tu nueva amigita, no es mi culpa-

-esta bien….pero vamos hablen de..nolose..cosas de chicas?-

-Stony tiene razón, hay que intentarlo-

-de que quieres habalar?

-hablemos del baile, iras?-

-por alguna razón soy mas popular que tu-

-eso dolio- le dice Billy a See-more

-vamos Jinx, estamos intentando llevarnos bien, recuedas?-

-losiento pero no se como hablar con una rechazada-

-bueno, yo no soy la que anda caminando por ahí rodeada de hombres!-

-pues porque a nadie le interesas!- se gritan las chicas levantándose de sus sillas listas para empezar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-oigan chicas, vamos! Tienen que calmarse!- interrumpe Stone poniéndose en medio de ellas.

-ella es la que no sabe socializar con otras chicas Stony!- dice Ravenger intentando apartarlo del camino.

-Stony, Stony…a alguien le gusta "stony"- la molesta jinx mencionando "Stony" como si estuviera enamorada

-oye, yo no soy la que quería venir aquí!-

-y que haces aquí!-

-tu noviesito numero mil me trajo!-

-numero mil?noviesito?...pero que de…-

-….si numero mil! O acaso ya le cortaste y te fuiste con otro de H.I.V.E?-

-no es mi noviesito, y no seria el numero mil…huh…idiot-

-acaso dos mil?-

-ninguno de la H.I.V.E han sido mis novios!-

-ah pero si, seguro amigos con derecho- Los chicos de la H.I.V.E se quedaron en shock al pensar que los consideran amigos con derecho de Jinx, el resto de la escuela solo se quedaba viendo la pelea de estas dos chicas mientras que Stone peleaba con las dos chicas para evitar que estas se mataran.

**-suena la campana—**

-sigue combate- susurra See-more con miedo

-cierto sigue combate, te retaría Ravenger pero es seguro que yo gane y tu vallas al hospital, como todas las perdedoras anteriores-

-ja! Lo dudo Jinx…-

-…oigan chicas, no creen que exageran?- interviene Private H.I.V.E

-te reto Ravenger, pero si pierdes, yo te adverti- reta Jinx ignorando a Private H.I.V.E

-ya lo veremos- finaliza Ravenger dándose una media vuelta y caminando hacia la clase

* * *

les dije que era mas como introduccion ya que nada de accion pasa...

pero a que no se imaginan lo que pasara en combate :0

que la pasen bien!


End file.
